Origins of the Trapper PAWS
This is a story on how the Trapper PAWS was formed. Me and Galecresent98 are working on this Summary This story explains the answer to the question on how the Trapper PAWS was formed. Characters *Rubble *Blowaway *Gueshwindigkeith *Windy *Victoria *Rafael *Xolo *Iron Pup *Bettina *Mayor Goodway (Mentioned) *Chase *The Space Alien *King Galaxta *Switch * Skye *Olympia *Cooper *Tiki *Donna * Kenneth Smith * Cat Smash * Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins * Brutus * Violet * SERVER ERROR (aka Eagle-Borg) * Talon * Texina * Pound Duppy * Madame Bomb * Tree Danger * Bookworm * Overflow * Skull-brero * Sabina Alfonso * Slow Yo * Silent Song * Jukebox Zero * Jack * Lunar * Melody * Emiko * Bettina * Farmer Yumi * Biscotti * Agro Chapter 1: How Gueshwindigkeith Joined Rubble: Hey Blowaway... Blowaway: What Rubble? Rubble: You mind telling me how the Trapper PAWS got started? Blowaway: Better sit down, it's a long story.. (Rubble just stands there) Blowaway: Really, you should sit down Rubble. Rubble: Oh, right. So tell me! Blowaway: It started before Skye was born... long before Rubble: Go on... Blowaway: I was pup back then, didn't care about anything or anyone, just had fun and sleep. Rubble: Really... Blowaway: Yeah... I was very different. Anyway, My life was normal, until one day I saw some scary news... Rubble: What was it!? Blowaway: A murderer had escaped from a prison in another world and came to ours. Guess who is was? Rubble: Who? Blowaway: Guesh Rubble: GASP, no way!! How did you beat him?! Blowaway: Not right away, I had to become stronger. I trained during day, went to the karaoke club at night. (Blowaway flashbacks to him meeting Guesh. Blowaway walks out of the Karaoke Club) ???: Get out of the way (pushes Blowaway away) Blowaway (out of the flashback) It was him, he was hiding from others Rubble: What did you do? Blowaway: I chased him of course. Rubble: I bet he was tough! Blowaway: We are talking about a martial artist, anyway (The Flashback continues) Blowaway: Stop right there! Guesh: What do you want?! Don't you see I'm trying to escape from my past?! Blowaway: I can't allow that! (Back to reality) Rubble: Wow, what did you do?! Blowaway: I could leave him tired, but didn't have a way to trap him, I was weak too. So I ran Rubble: I wonder where you trained at.... Blowaway: At my house. Rubble: I guess you had a gym? Or a martial arts dojo? Blowaway: More like a gym, a few trash cans.. Rubble: I wonder what kind of fighting style you did... Blowaway: Professional wrestling Rubble: Really?! I'm guessing you were undefeated one! Blowaway: Not undefeated, but I was pretty good. Rubble: Like how? Blowaway: Ask the others, I'll continue now. Rubble: I bet you used the Reverse Hurricane Hold! Blowaway: I thought of how could I catch him, that's when i thought of something. Why not a container? So i started to mix some trashcans and i created a first model of one Rubble: What did it look like? Blowaway: I just tied to trashcans with a rope. Rubble: Okay... Now get to the fight scene! (Blowaway and Guesh are fighting) Blowaway: Just a little bit more Rubble: I'm guessing you used that move? Blowaway: I'm getting to that. Rubble: Right, sorry... Go on.. Blowaway: I used my top secret move i wont mention against him. Rubble: How did you though? Blowaway: I blocked one of his attacks Rubble: Then what? Blowaway: I applied it, and it didn't knock him out, but he was tired. Rubble: And then you did the hold? Blowaway: No, I used the prototype i created to catch him Rubble: Oh.... I wonder how long it took for you to turn him good.... Blowaway: Talking for three days. Guesh: Just two! Rubble: I wonder what it took for him to be a member... Anyway, who was next? Blowaway: Next villain or member? Rubble: Member, but I'm guessing he or she helped you fight the next villain. Blowaway: It was him, but he only hid between worlds and came when needed. Chapter 2: How Windy Joined Rubble: Oh, anyway who was the next one to join? Blowaway: Remember when I told you how I met Windy? Rubble: Yeah? Blowaway: She bothered me a bit until I accepted.. Rubble: I wonder what that was like... (Blowaway flashbacks to when he was eating breakfast) Windy: Please let me join, please please!! Rubble: I bet you accepted when she showed you her weapon of choice Blowaway: No, it was when this happened. Rubble: Um.... what do you mean by that? Blowaway: It was that well, she started eating my food and she wouldn't stop until I said yes.. Rubble: That's disgusting! I guess you could say it would be a Dog food eat dog food world? Blowaway: What? Rubble: Never mind, anyway, who was next? Blowaway: Then... Your pen pal joined.. Rubble: Victoria eh, I wonder how she joined... Blowaway: She atttacked me because I accidentally spilled some water on her. Rubble: I guess she was feisty, I'm guessing it was at a cafe or.... Blowaway: A plane. Rubble: A plane? Blowaway: We were on the same flight Rubble: And another flashback... Chapter 3: How Victoria Joined (Flashback starts with Blowaway walking in first class until Blowaway accidentally bumps into a white English bulldog, causing her to get wet from his water) ????: My letter! You ruined it! Blowaway: I'm sorry ????: You should be, my penpal is expecting me to reply back! Blowaway: But it was an accident! ????: I don't care, you'll pay for that! Maybe a little Karate will teach you! Hi-yah! (The English Bulldog attacks him) Blowaway: Not in the plane! ????: Fine then, when we get down to the streets of London, you shall fell the pain in my dojo! Blowaway: But, uh umm, hehe.. ????: What's wrong, afraid to take me on? Blowaway: I won't hurt a girl. ????: Bawk bawk!! Chicken you are! Blowaway: What would my wife think of that ????: She would think that you would be weak and not as strong as you think! Blowaway: That's it! See you in London! ????: Same with you... By the way I'm Victoria Blowaway: I'm Blowaway. (Flashback ends) Rubble: I'm guessing she was tougher then Guesh was Blowaway: We fought and well... she kicked my tail because I held back. (whispers) Don't tell her! Rubble: Right... So who joined after her? Blowaway: Rafael... Rubble: You mean that Latin Heartthrob? Blowaway: I thought he wasn't Latin? Rubble: Oh right, that fake Latin Heartthrob.... how did he join? Blowaway: I liked his accent when he was faking it. Rubble: But how did he join though? Blowaway: I found him walking, we chatted for a while and I liked his accent and asked him to join. Rubble: Let me guess, you met him in Mexico- I mean... New York? Blowaway: Yep. Chapter 4: How Rafael Joined (Blowaway flashbacks to when he was visiting New York, when he sees a Beauceron playing a Spanish guitar until one of it's strings busts loose) Rafael: Ay Caramba! Not again!! Blowaway: Need help? Rafael: Si senor, my guitar has broken, spare me a string? Blowaway: Here, nice accent. Rafael: Gracias senor, I am Rafael and you are? Blowaway: Blowaway, want to join my team? Rafael: Hm... well if I can charm the ladies on your team... then Si. Blowaway: Don't get close to my wife. Rafael: Do not worry senor, I shall not get too close (The flashback ends) Blowaway: That's what happened. Rubble: Ah... did he try to charm one of them? Blowaway: Ask what happened to his old guitar. Rubble: What happened? Blowaway: He got close to Windy, why would he try to charm someone older than him on the first place? Rubble: Well he did the same with Tundra, Princess and Skye! Blowaway: Next time I see him, he will need to buy another guitar.. Rubble: Yeah, but I wonder if he ever got success for a real relationship.... Blowaway: I don't know Rubble: Ah well, who was next? Blowaway: Xolo and Iron Pup together. Rubble: I wonder how that worked? Blowaway: Iron Pup translated Xolo, his English wasn't very good.. Rubble: Oh, so how did they join? Blowaway: Xolo is an immigrant helped by Iron Pup.. Rubble: How and when did you meet them? Blowaway: I... helped them get trough the frontier. Rubble: What's the frontier? Blowaway: Between Mexico and here Rubble: Ah... Blowaway: Lots of paperwork to sign for them... Rubble: I'm guessing another flashback is in place? Blowaway: Yep! Chapter 5: How Xolo and Iron Pup Joined (Blowaway flashbacks to when he was vacationing in Acapulco) Blowaway: Okay... good time in Acapulco but time to get home. (Blowaway hears someone yelling) Iron Pup: For Pete's sake Xolo calm down! Xolo: Sabes que no entiendo tu inglés! Solo quiero cruzar! (You know I don't understand your english, I only want to cross!) Iron Pup: I know you want to experience America but we need someone to help us get across it! Blowaway: Something wrong? Iron Pup: Yes! Me and my friend Xolo want to head back to America but the borderline rule says that we can't!! Blowaway: Papers? Xolo: Quien los necesita! (Who needs them?!) Iron Pup: Can you lend a paw and help us out? Blowaway: How much money do you have? Iron Pup: A hundred Pesos... Blowaway: Wow, you already have the other 4900 Iron Pup: It costs 5000 Pesos to cross?! This is an outrage!! Blowaway: Those are $378.43. Iron Pup: WHAT?! This is cruel and unusual punishment!! Blowaway: Want to cross illegally? Iron Pup: How do you do that? Blowaway: A truck. Iron Pup: You have one? Xolo: Pero eso es un crimen! (But that's a crime!) Iron Pup: It's better then staying here, sign us up! Xolo: No me dan vida! (i can't live with them!) Blowaway: (Pays a truck owner) Hop in! Iron Pup: I call shotgun! Blowaway: Just don't show yourself! Iron Pup: Oh, where are my manners, I am Iron Pup and this guy right here is my best friend Xolo. Xolo: Gusto en conocerte! (Nice to meet you.) Blowaway: What did he said? Iron Pup: He said nice to meet you, he only speaks Spanish, and I'm his translator Blowaway: oh okay, nice armor Iron Pup: Thanks, I made it myself, I'm a bit of an inventor myself. Blowaway: Join my team, it will be nice. Iron Pup: Wow, thanks! Xolo: Que? (What?) Iron Pup: He's asking us to join his team! Xolo: Oh acepto! (Oh I accept!) (End of Flashback) Blowaway: I still don't get what he says... Rubble: Me neither... Blowaway: I still don't get why iron pup nags him when he says some words though Rubble: Maybe he gets annoyed from time to time, anyway who's next? Blowaway: An Alien. Rubble: What kind of Alien?? Blowaway: The Space Alien. Rubble: You mean the one with the melon head who put Chase, Bettina and Mayor Goodway in a bubble? Blowaway: How do you know? Rubble: Well, Rocky and Chase had helped fixing his Space Ship Blowaway: Broke it? Rubble: He actually crashed landed on earth, I don't know why though... Blowaway: It is an interesting story how I met it. Rubble: Really? Tell me please! Blowaway: Prepare for a flashback. Rubble: Ready! Chapter 6: How the Space Alien Joined (Flashback to the Space Alien doing a weekly Ship Inspection) Space Alien: Alright, checking optimal vibration Ray Guns... Check! Hyperdrive Thrusters, check! Now for my daily cruise! King Galaxta: Freeze you weakling!! Space Alien: You again?! King Galaxta: Seems you had an upgrade... too bad I shall tear it down as well! Space Alien: Uh-oh, Active Optimal Vibration Ray Guns!! King Galaxta: I don't think so! (blocks them) Space Alien: Uh-oh!! I better get away! Active Hyperdrive Thrusters!! (King Galaxta tampers them) Space Alien: Oh that's not good... (The Space Alien's ship falls down to earth) Blowaway: Uh? Iron Pup: What's wrong Blowaway? Blowaway: The sky... there is something there.. Rafael: Really amigo?? Let me see... (He looks into the telescope and sees the UFO coming at them) Dios Mio! It's coming straight for us!! Xolo: Cubranse! (Take cover!) Blowaway: What? Iron Pup: He said take cover!! Blowaway: Oh, run! Victoria: Move it or lose it, I'm getting to the bomb shelter first! Blowaway: Where is Windy? Windy: Here I am, everyone get in!! (They all hide) Space Alien: Brace for impact, brace for impact!!! (The Space Alien closes it's eyes and buckles his seat belt to avoid getting injured and the Spaceship crashes near a tree, causing the Space Alien to go unconscious) Iron Pup: I don't know... he looks like he's not breathing... Windy: Shh... he's waking up! Blowaway: You OK? Space Alien: Ugh.. yeah I'm fine really.. Ugh, that's the second time this week! That stupid owl won't leave me alone! Blowaway: Join us, we might be able to help. Space Alien: Okay, I'll show you what he looks like, as soon as I find my virtual foe scanner... Blowaway: Here you go. Space Alien: Aw man it's cracked!! Blowaway: Don't worry we can fix it. Just give us some time okay? Space Alien: Okay... (The Flashback ends) Rubble: Did you help him out? Blowaway: Well, yes Rubble: I'm guessing another member helped you guys out during the battle against that dumb Owl... But who? Blowaway: Ready for a flashback? Rubble: Ready Blowaway sir! Chapter 7: How Switch Joined Blowaway: The next one to join was Switch. Rubble: How did he help? Blowaway: It was a bit weird. Rubble: What do you mean by that? Blowaway: I thought he was a cat. Rubble: Really? I wonder how that worked.... Blowaway: Well.... you know it is a shape shifter. Rubble: Now get to the flashback! Blowaway: Fine... (Flashback to when the Trapper PAWS helped the Space Alien take down King Galaxta) Space Alien: Okay guys, it's time to take down King Galaxta! Blowaway: What is taking Iron Pup so long to get the ship ready? Iron Pup: Don't worry, I'm just trying to put the last parts to the ship and.... Blowaway: I've never seen you out of the armor before... can we see the not Iron Great Dane? Iron Pup: Okay.... but don't be freaked out.... (He steps out of his armor and reveals to be a Chiwawa) Blowaway: You.... are a Chiwawa... Iron Pup: Yes.... now you know my secret... Xolo: Y que hay de malo con eso? (And what's so bad about it?) Iron Pup: I was always the weakling.... Blowaway: And what? You are our friend! Iron Pup: I know that.... Blowaway: You didn't need to hide it! Iron Pup: I know, I was afraid that if I showed you my true form you would mock me for being small.... Blowaway: And... we didn't mock Xolo for being bald! Xolo: Oye! (Hey!) Blowaway: Sorry, but it's the truth. Iron Pup: Anyway, the ship is fixed! Space Alien: Great! Thanks guys, now it's time to defeat King Galaxta! Blowaway: Well... let's get in. (A little kitten appears) Cat: Meow! Blowaway: Hi little kitty. Cat: Meow! Meow! Space Alien: I think he wants to come with us! Blowaway: But it will get hurt! Cat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Space Alien: He says that he's not stranger to combat... Blowaway: But he looks like a normal cat! Cat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Space Alien: He says that he's a special one Blowaway: You sure? Cat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Space Alien: He says that he is certain to kick some UFOwlet butt! Blowaway: Okay... but if he gets hurt, you are the one in charge! Space Alien: Let's just blast off. Blowaway: Just let me adjust my seatbelt! Space Alien: Ten... Nine... Eight.... Blowaway: 7654321 Blast off! Space Alien: Oh your no fun! (The Spaceship flies up to King Galaxta's home Planet, Defconroy 56) Space Alien: Okay guys, time to stand our ground, King Galaxta's a tough one! Blowaway: It will be easy. King Galaxta: Fire! (A beam is shot at them) Space Alien: You think so, tell that to him! Blowaway: Oh... hi... King Galaxta: Fire again! Cat: Meow! Meow! Meow! (He pounces on King Galaxta and claws at him a bit and then his right Paw changes into a Hammer) Blowaway: What the?! Cat: (Perfect English and Impersonating Steve Martin) Eat this you Amburger! King Galaxta: (growls) I'm not a hamburger! Blowaway: Wow, who is him? Cat: A guy who should lay off the Ketchup! (His Tail Turns into a Flamethrower) King Galaxta: That's a bad joke! Cat: Just be glad it ain't too... Kicked down! (His left hind leg turns into a Piston) King Galaxta: You know what? Your jokes are so bad that makes me want to yell! Cat: Oh please, why don't you just let off some steam! (His Right Hind leg turns into a Lobster Claw and Bites his beak) King Galaxta: That's it! I was being nice, but you have reached my limits! Cat: Then maybe it's time to show my true form! (Turns back into his real form, a dog) King Galaxta: A mutt was defeating me? Blowaway: A dog? Dog: That's right King Galaxta! I was a dog all along, and now to end you.... Plasma Cannon!! His Left and Right Paws turn into Plasma Cannons King Galaxta: Nononono! Dog: Time for the Night Owl's.... ETERNAL SLUMBER!!! (The plasma cannon's lasers hit the Owl Monarch spot on) King Galaxta: Nooooooo! Dog: God, and I thought he'd never shut up... Lock him up! (Blowaway throws a new prototype that is smaller) King Galaxta: Seriously? This is too small! Dog: It's where you'll live in you punk! Blowaway: Technically... it's just a container.. Who are you by the way? Switch: The name's Switch, nice ta meet ya and- Dang.... Your wife is En Fuego! Blowaway: Grr..... Switch: A'ight, A'ight, anyway what ever you guys are, I want in Blowaway: Actually... we need a name. Space Alien: How about a vote, anyone got any suggestions? Xolo: Patrulla super mega guau (Super Mega Wow Patrol) Blowaway: What? Victoria: Nah, how about the PAW Protectors? Guesh: whatever Switch: How about this: The Trapper PAWS. Blowaway: I like it. Switch: Now let's get outta this rock. Blowaway: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Space Alien: Hold on! Trapper PAWS: WWWWHHHOOOAA!!!!! (The Spaceship blasts off, but not without crashing and plowing through a crystal like comet) Blowaway: Uh? Rafael: What in the world was that? Xolo: Un cometa, creo (A comet, I think) Space Alien: Eh, I'm sure it's nothing. Guesh: Let's go back home Ok? Iron Pup: Yeah, let's head back to Earth Guesh: It's not like if it's going to blow up Switch: Yeah, cause that would be ridiculous! (The comet blows up) Space Alien: Gah! (The Comets chunks fly by them but they don't do damage to the ship) Blowaway: What's this? Space Alien: I'm not sure... Someone mind scanning on what that is? Iron Pup: Let me just scan them.... it says that they are called Capturenite.... Xolo: El elemento de tus sueños? (The element of your dreams? ) Iron Pup: No, Xolo it's not that... It says here that they actually capture bad dreams... Maybe we can use this in your prototypes to make them stronger! Blowaway: How? Iron Pup: Don't you see? If we make your prototypes stronger, we can give the villains their own homes! Blowaway: What's wrong with my trashcan? Rafael: It seems a little smelly senor. Blowaway: Well... its a trash can! Windy: But we can make them less smelly sweetie... Blowaway: Good point.... (Back to Reality) Blowaway: That's how the cubes were born. Rubble: Wow... So who was the next one to join? Blowaway: Everest.... While I was looking for a Babysitter for Baby Skye... Rubble: I wonder what she looked like... (Blowaway shows a picture of Baby Skye, meanwhile Skye walked by them) Skye: Dad! Rubble: Aw.... She's so cute.... So why was it a problem trying to find a babysitter for her? Blowaway: Well... (shows a pic of Skye trying to fly) Rubble: Makes some sense, I guess she must have really liked taking to the sky... Skye: Dad! (She takes all the pictures away) Rubble: Anyway.... time for a flashback! Chapter 8: How Olympia Joined (Flashback to when a Babysitter was running away from Blowaway's house) Blowaway: Don't go! Babysitter: I'm done! That pup is crazy! Blowaway: Oh well there goes another one! Where are we gonna find another babysitter? Windy: I'm sure you can find someone! Blowaway: But... did you have to leash Skye? She's just a baby! Windy: Yes, but we need to be careful... She's our only pup! Blowaway: Yeah... but what is the posibility a babysitter knocks on our door? A Bernese Mountain Dog knocks on the door. Blowaway: I'll get it! (He opens the door) ????: Oh, hi... Sorry if I'm interrupting but I kinda overheard you and I'm pretty good with taking care of little pups.... Blowaway: You sure? She is always trying to fly... Olympia: Oh don't worry, the first thing in taking care of little pups is trying to fit in with them. Oh where are my manners, I'm Olympia, nice to meet you! Blowaway: I'm Blowaway and this is my wife Windy. Olympia: Don't worry your small little heads, I'll take good care of her. I only charge about 5 dollars per pup. Blowaway: (Whispers) Mind joining our team so you do it for free? Olympia: Well, as long as it isn't one of those chain-gangs I'm in! Blowaway: Welcome to the Trapper PAWS! (Back to reality) Blowaway: That's how you get free services on the Trapper PAWS Rubble: Wow... I wonder how she meet Cooper.... Was he next? Blowaway: Well, it wasn't special at all.... Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: She brought him one day to Babysit Skye. Rubble: Another flashback I bet, and of course, it'll be a first sight one....I'm ready! Blowaway: Not this time. Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: We just asked him to join. Blowaway: So we didn't have to pay him. Rubble: Oh, then who was next? Blowaway: Tiki and Donna Rubble: Rocky's Parents? Blowaway: Yep! Rubble: Flashback time! Chapter 9: How Tiki and Donna Joined (Flashback to when Blowaway and Windy were on a cruise. Blowaway: Don't you love cruises Windy? Windy: Yeah, there's kinda romantic.. Blowaway: Do you think the others are having problems with Skye? Windy: I'm sure they are fine. (Meanwhile, at Blowaway's house) Cooper: I'm gonna go check on Skye! Olympia: Okay! (Cooper knocks on Skye's bedroom door) Cooper: Oh Skye, you there? It's time to go to bed ya little precious (Nervous) ANGEL!! (Skye is jumping up and down on the bed) Cooper: Skye, get down from there before you bump your head! Skye: Yippee, this pup's gotta fly! (She jumps off the bed) Cooper: You scared me half to death there! Skye: Sorry.. (Whimpers a little bit) Cooper: There there, it's okay... believe me, my girlfriend was an adventure seeker and risk taker like you... I still remember how she and I met. Skye: How? Cooper: Well, it all started a few weeks ago.... (He flashbacks) Cooper: (Narrating) I was doing my regular mountain inspection, until I saw something.... odd. (He sees a young pup hanging from a mountain) Cooper: GAH! Oh man, she's gonna fall! (Narrating) I rushed to her rescue only to find that she was just mountain climbing. I could tell because the sharp end of her hook hit me square in the noggin! (Olympia's hook hits him on the head) Cooper: DOUCH!! Olympia: Oh man, I am SO sorry! Are you hurt? Cooper: I'm fine really, just be more careful next.... time? (Olympia looks at him in a lovestruck trance, while Cooper is a little confused due to her looking at him) Cooper: Um, are you okay? (She snaps out of her trance) Olympia: Oh right, s-s-s-sorry about that... I-I-I'm E-E-Everest.... Cooper: I'm Cooper. Olympia: That's a cool name... (She giggles) (The flashback ends) Cooper: Believe me, it took me a while to accept her feelings, but I got used to it Skye: Wow... I hope I can meet a nice, young, handsome pup one day... Cooper: Anyway, time for bed. Skye: Five more *yawn* minutes... Cooper: Hehehehe... okay there ya little air fighter... today's another day... (Skye falls asleep quickly) Cooper: Easy... Olympia: Is she asleep? Cooper: Yeah, she's asleep. (Back on the Cruise) Blowaway: I guess you're right... Windy: See? This is why I married you... Blowaway: Anyway, this cruise reminds me of that movie with the iceberg Windy: Titanic? Blowaway: Yeah, specially those two. (points at Tiki and Donna) Windy: They seem to be a happy couple, come on! Let's go introduce ourselves! (Blowaway and Windy walk over to them) Blowaway: Hi Tiiki: May i help you? Windy: Oh no, we're just here to introduce ourselves Tiki: oh OK, I'm Tiki Windy: And I'm guessing this is your loving wife? Tiki: Yes Donna: I'm Donna nice to meet you. Blowaway: Don't you love the view of an iceberg in front of us. Donna: Iceberg!? Tiki: There is no (turns around) oh... Windy: We better get to the lifeboats! Blowaway: And fast! Windy: Blowaway, you go first and Donna and Tiki after! (Blowaway pushes Windy into a life boat) Windy: Oof! Ladies first could have been more easier to say! Blowaway: Sorry. Donna: Same goes with me as well! (Tiki pushes her into the life boat) Donna: Of course, I would have probably gotten the same possible response out of you! Tiki: Sorry... Windy: Lower 'em down! Blowaway: I'll do that! (He cuts the ropes and jumps on it) Windy: Whew! That was a close one! Blowaway: Yeah... Windy: Man, maybe we shouldn't have cruises near the arctic ever again! Blowaway: Agreed. Donna: Your pretty good for a couple Blowaway: You too, mind joining our team? Donna: Sure! (Flashback ends) Rubble: So I guess Rocky's parents were lying about their death eh? Blowaway: Kinda. Rubble: Anyway, who's next? Blowaway: Kenneth "The Knockout Kid" Smith Rubble: Ryder's boxing partner? Blowaway: Yep! Rubble: Wonder how he joined? Blowaway: A tournament. Rubble: Huh? What do you mean by that? Blowaway: Guesh, Windy and I took part, so did he. Rubble: I wonder what martial art Windy took... Blowaway: It was do whatever you can, even poking eyes Rubble: So.... Free style? Blowaway: Yep! Rubble: I bet another flashback is in place! Blowaway: Yep! Chapter 10: How Kenneth Smith Joined (Flashback to when the four were in the finals) Announcer: And we have reached our final four, Blowaway, Windy, Gueshwindigkeith and Kenneth smith Blowaway: Who's next? Guesh: i bet a bunch of weaklings Brutus: That's what you think! Guesh: wait... you're.... Brutus: That's right! Guesh: this will be interesting Violet: He's not alone though... Blowaway: a girl? Violet: His girlfriend you freak! Blowaway: I bet we can defeat you! Cat Smash: You sure? Windy: We're not gonna let you win! Nathalie: Yeah.. sure... Windy: Gr... You're gonna be beaten easily! Kenneth: I think I'll be joining you group of dogs Windy: You sure? They look tough? Kenneth: I've seen tougher! Windy: Okay... Kenneth: Let's get to the ring Brutus: *Scoff* This'll end well! Kenneth: Who goes first? (Windy steps back) Guesh: Brutus is mine, so Blowaway goes first. Windy: Good luck out there honey.. Blowaway: How hard can it be? Windy: Just be careful please.... Blowaway: I will. (Climbs into the ring) Announcer: The final round is about to start! Blowaway: Um, just a quick question, who am I fighting? Announcer: Let's see here.... You'll be facing against Natalie "The Bad Omen" Jenkins. Blowaway: Why is she named that? Announcer: Cause she's a black cat! Blowaway: Okay... Announcer: Anyway... Time for our fight! Blowaway V.S. Natalie Jenkins! (A Black Cat steps into the ring) Blowaway: A girl? Natalie: Oh please, I might be a girl, but I am the fastest and lightest fighter in the world! Blowaway: Well, we will see that (Natalie then does a flying knee attack) Blowaway: Ouch! (kicks her) Natalie then back-flips and does a rushing hook Blowaway: Ouch! Natalie: Come on, fight back! Blowaway punches her then kicks her Natalie: Gr.... Black Magic Massacre! Blowaway: Uh? (She summons clones of herself to psyche Blowaway out) Blowaway: What?! Natalie: Who is who, where in when? (Blowaway attacks randomly) Natalie: What the?! My clones!! Blowaway: Easy.. (Blowaway uses the reverse hurricane hold) Natalie: T-T-Tap out! Blowaway: Wait... did i win? Natalie: Y-Y-Yes... now get off of me! I need to rest my spine! (Blowaway lets her go) Announcer: The next battle is... Gang Bang V.S.Windy Windy: What?! Announcer: That's what your note says, ask Blowaway Windy: You set me up Blowaway... Blowaway: I didn't Windy: Sigh... fine... let's get this over with... (Climbs into the ring) Cat Smash: (Brooklyn Accent) Let's get dis started, sweet cheeks! Windy: *Gulp* Cat Smash: Yo, we do'ng this or what? (Windy kicks her multiple times) Cat Smash: Yeow! Now you gonna 'ay for dat! (Windy kicks her again) Cat Smash: Gr... My turn now! (She uses her mechanical gauntlets to punch at her a few times) Cat Smash: Deal with dat! Windy: Ouch... (kicks her again) Cat Smash: Now you pay! (Cracks her joints) GRAH! (She pounds her fists and starts to attack with a smash punch) (Windy avoids and punches her Cat Smash: *pants* Your good I can tell ya dat! (Windy roundhouse kicks her and knocks her out) Cat Smash: Moan.... (Windy runs out of the ring) Announcer: What did i just see... Cat Smash: (In Pain) How should I know?? Announcer: Well, the next match is... Brutus: Please be me, please be me..... Announcer: Brutus V.S. Gueshwinderkegen! Guesh: It's Gueshwindigkeith! Brutus: Who cares! Let's do this! (Guesh gets on the ring) Brutus: Prepare to feel the wrath of the Brutal Warrior! (Guesh punches him but Brutus dodges it) Guesh: Not bad... for a boxer Brutus: Thanks! (Gets that he's being insulted) WHY YOU LITTLE! (Guesh kicks him) Brutus: Time for me to use.... THE BRUTAL PUNISHMENT!!! (Brutus does it but Guesh avoids it and punches him knocking him out) Brutus: Ow... Violet: GASP! Brutus! (She runs to him) Brutus: Ow... Violet, is that you? Announcer: Next round is... Kenneth vs. Violet... wait what?! Brutus: Please... win this next fight for me... Violet: I'll defeat them one by one! In order to avenge you! (She gets into the ring) Kenneth: A dog? Violet: You'll pay for hurting my boyfriend! (She cracks her joints) Kenneth: Well, let's begin! (Violet then runs towards Kenneth and does a drop kick) Kenneth: Ouch! (counters) Violet: *Whimpers* Gr..... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! Vicious Violet Typhoon! Kenneth: Too much talking...(punches again) Violet dodges it and does a hurricana on him Kenneth: Ouch, that's it! (Does a long combo on violet knocking her out) Violet: *Whimpers painfully* Ow.... Announcer: The winner is team... what's your name? Blowaway: that reminds me, want to join our team? (to Kenneth) Kenneth: Sure! Blowaway: We are... Blowaway and the others! Kenneth: Really? Blowaway: Got something better? Kenneth: How about... The Knockout Supernovas! Blowaway: Fine...(hands Blowaway and the others to the announcer) Announcer: You aren't serious? Kenneth: Yep! The Knockout Supernovas shall live on! Announcer: The winner is... Blowaway and the others! Kenneth: Well, that can still work (end of the flashback) Blowaway: Want a shirt of the team? Rubble: Sure! Blowaway: $20 Rubble: That many?! Anyway... who was next? Blowaway: I don't want to remember this one... Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: Windy...she...she... Rubble: She what? Blowaway: That's when she died... Rubble: I thought she got revived? Blowaway: Do you see her full body? Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: She is just an skeleton right now... Rubble: So how did she die? Blowaway: Eagle, Missile and Bad Luck... Rubble: Oh... Blowaway: Flashback please don't start... Chapter 11: How Talon Joined (Flashback to when Blowaway and Windy were walking through a forest) Windy: Sure is nice to have a walk in the forest Blowaway: Do you think Skye likes it? Windy: I bet she does Skye: It's so beautiful.. Windy: Yep Eagle: CAW! Blowaway: eagle? Eagle: CAW CAW! Blowaway: Run! its coming towards us Eagle: CAW!!! Blowaway: you wont hurt them (whips the eagle) The Eagle's eyes turn blood eye Blowaway: this isn't a normal eagle SERVER ERROR: I AM SERVER ERROR!!!! Blowaway: that doesn't even makes sense SERVER ERROR: I SHALL EXTERMINATE ALL TRAPPER PAWS!! Blowaway: Windy! Run! (SERVER ERROR dive bombs her and carrying her) SERVER ERROR: YOU SHALL NOT GET HER BACK!! Skye: Mommy! Blowaway: Let her go! SERVER ERROR: ACTION DOES NOT COMPUTE! Blowaway: I can't attack without hurting Windy... I guess ill have to take this into my own paws! (Grabs the eagle's leg) SERVER ERROR: LET GO THIS INSTANT!! Blowaway: Never! (Then a bloodhound sees SERVER ERROR) ????: Uh-oh! That looks like trouble! Better let Missy do the work!Fire! (Missy fires out a missile at SERVER ERROR, The missile hits him, it runs but drops Blowaway) Skye: NO! (SERVER ERROR then lets out a frightening screech) Skye: Yipes! I better get out of here! (Blowaway falls near Talon) ????: You okay there mate? Blowaway: I couldn't save her... ????: What do you mean mate? Blowaway: That eagle still has my wife...and I don't know where my daughter is... Talon: Aw... there there... I know how you feel! I felt like my owner left me here.... I'm Talon by the way! Blowaway: Blowaway... Talon: I feel sorry for ya mate Blowaway: Come with me... i must tell the others... Talon: Alright (flashback ends) Blowaway: *Sigh* Rubble: So did you tell them? Blowaway: Well...kinda Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: I told them she decided to go and play with an eagle and she fell of a cliff... Rubble: Oh, I bet they were all devastated Blowaway: Yeah... Rubble: I'm guessing that's when Skye then ran away from you and came here to the Lookout Blowaway: Yep! Rubble: And Chase was pretty love struck when he met her that day! Blowaway: And that shouldn't happen. Rubble: Ya, but I mean he was REALLY lovestruck! Blowaway: Like how? And don't use flashbacks, only I can. Rubble: Well.... (He flashbacks to Skye arriving at the Lookout) Skye: (Crying) I just can't believe they're gone forever.... Chase: I got it, I got it! (He catches a Frisbee and bumps into Skye) Chase: Ow.... sorry about that.... Skye: It's fine, really.... I just wasn't looking where I was- (They immediately lock eyes. Chase could not stop staring at her, she was the most beautiful pup he ever met! Those pink eyes, that tan and orange fur, and her cute smile! Chase was struck hard with the arrow of Cupid, with hearts floating above him, his face a dark crimson, his heart beating and sighs lovesickly) Chase: (Thinking) Whoa... she's so pretty.... Skye: (Thinking) Wow.... He's so handsome... Chase: Um, uh... H-H-H-Hey there.... Skye: H-H-Hi... Chase: I'm C-C-C-C-Chase.... Skye: I'm S-S-Skye, nice to m-m-m-m-meet you... Chase: Y-Y-You as well..... (The two pups look at each other, Chase and Skye seem to be getting closer by the minute, but Skye stops and starts crying) Chase: What's wrong? Skye: My parents are dead, and I won't see them ever again! Chase: Aw... I mean, sorry for your loss! Skye: (Sniffles) You're welcome.... Chase: You can stay at the Lookout if you want. Skye: (Sniffles) Thanks.... (The flashback ends) Rubble: Believe me, Chase was struck hard with Cupid's arrow that day, so who joined next? Blowaway: Texina. Rubble: Ryder's cousin? How did she join? Blowaway: it is a funny story Rubble: Better sit back for this one! Chapter 12: How Texina Joined (Flashback) Texina: Hm.... Streets seem to be clean.... no varmints around... Yep! No villains around here! Blowaway: You sure? Texina: Of course I'm sure! Whoever said that... Blowaway: it was me Texina: Aw.... hey there little pup.... what's your name? Blowaway: Blowaway Texina: I don't get what you mean by sayin' there's villains in them thar hills! Blowaway: There are a lot. Texina: Like who? (Blowaway shows Texina a list) Texina: Hm.... Well, if ya want I can help ya take care of one of em! Which one can I help you with? Blowaway: Everyone Texina: Well, I can help with one of them! Blowaway: Why not all? Texina: Cause I'm good at takin' care of 'em one by one! (Pound Duppy, Madame Bomb, Tree Danger, Bookworm, Overflow, Skull-brero, Sabina Alfonso, Slow Yo, Silent Song and Jukebox Zero ambush them) Texina: Don't worry, my sharpshootin' shall do it justice! Pound Duppy: More like Stump Shootin! Silent Song:(whispering) You cant get us all. Texina: Pardon? Silent Song: (Whispering) You can't get us all. Texina: Say that again? Silent Song: (Whispering) You can't get us all! Texina: Still not getting it! (Silent writes it) Texina: Oh, well you could have done that earlier! Silent Song: (Whispers) I said it! Texina: Then speak up! Silent: (Whispering) *sigh* Let's just get them Texina: Still not getting it! Tree Danger: Maybe you should chain your mouth then! Texina: Whoa! We better do something!! Blowaway: Shouldn't we fight? Texina: Right then! (Blowaway and Texina fight for a while) \Texina: We're outnumbered! \Blowaway: I'll call the others \Texina: Better hurry! (Blowaway calls the Trapper PAWS) Cooper: You call? Blowaway: you think? Cooper: Let's do this! Blowaway: Only you came? Rafael: Us as well Senor! (The rest of the Trapper PAWS appear) Blowaway: Just in time, is the new prototype ready? Space Alien: Ready! Blowaway: Let's try it! Texina: What's the new prototype? Blowaway: Show it. Space Alien: Right! Blowaway: Hope it works... (He throws it at the gang of villains) Skull-brero: Que Rayos?! (What the?!) Madame Bomb: What's going on?! Sabina: What's happening?! Bookworm: How should I know?! Silent Song: (Whispers) Nooo! Pound Duppy: I don't wanna go back to the pound! Slow Yo: No way! Overflow: This is more worst then the toilet! Jukebox Zero: This isn't happening!! Tree Danger: Looks like we're about to... TIMBER!!! (The cube's vortex captures all of them) Blowaway: That was a close call.. Cooper: Well, Texina helped you out right? Blowaway: Yes... You were pretty good! Texina: Aw shucks, well I am a pretty tough girl! (She flexes her muscles) I'm a Wrasslin champion! No one can beat me down! HO-WAH! (She does a crane pose, but trips) Whoawhoawhoa, oof! I'm okay! Blowaway: Want to join us? Texina: Well sure, I'd like to join ya! You could use a helpin' paw! Blowaway: Hand I think.... Texina: Nothing matters. (Flashback ends) Rubble: Well, she is a pretty tough cowgirl, so who joined next? Blowaway: Jack. It was also an awkward night... Rubble: What makes you say that? Blowaway: We were all called prince, including the girls... Rubble: She must have come from Royalty I guess... Blowaway: It actually was weird...and I think Guesh was uncomfortable! Rubble: Flashback time! Chapter 13: How Jack and Lunar Joined (Flashback to A Jack Russel polishing his Demolition Tools with Blowaway walks near him) ????: Okay, let's see here.... huh, looks like I need more powder.... Blowaway: For what? ????: GAH! Don't scare me like that! These things are sensitive! Blowaway: But it's just demolition material. ????: Exactly! Blowaway: And? ????: If I'm careless, it'll erupt! Blowaway: For what? ????: I need to be good at demolition in order to... Um, impress a girl I like.... Blowaway: Who? and does she like explosions? ????: Her name.... Is Lunar! Have you ever heard of a name that pretty before? Blowaway: Yes, and I'm guessing you must really like her. ????: Yeah, I still remember how we met.... (He flashbacks to him setting up fireworks for the 4th of July) ????: Okay.... now let's see here... Hmm... looks like this one has a small amount of powder.... maybe I should add some more and... (He accidentally lights one) Whoopsie daisy! (The firework heads straight towards a tree. Meanwhile, a black furred mixed breed is watching for something) ????: I know your here somewhere.... One of these days, I'll have proof of the Nebula Devil's existence and become famous! (She sees a rocket heading towards her) Why must things go bad fast?? Abandon tree! (She jumps out of the tree before the rocket hits her) ????: Oh man, I am SO sorry! A-Are you hurt!? ????: No, I'm fine really... just watch where your rock- (The two pup's eyes meet, causing them both to blush and become lovestruck) ????: U-Um... H-H-Hi there.... ????: H-H-Hey.... Jack: I-I-I'm J-Jack... S-Sorry that my rocket torched your hiding spot... Lunar: I-I'm Lunar, and that's okay really... (She giggles, causing Jack to blush) Jack: *Dreamy Sigh* (The flashback ends) Jack: I've been trying so hard to impress her, but nothing works... Blowaway: Maybe I can- (Blowaway's Trapper PAW badge beeps) Blowaway: Huh, that's odd... It only beeps when the Trapper PAWS come... (The rest of the Trapper PAWS teleport to where Blowaway and Jack are standing) Blowaway: What do you want guys? Space Alien: We got another villain one the loose! Blowaway: Who is it this time? Texina: Someone named Melody! Guesh: Wait...who?! Texina: Melody Guesh: Is she a dalmatian? Victoria: Yep! Guesh: Wears a beret and a black jacket? Space Alien: Yeah, why? Guesh: Not her... Victoria: You know her? Guesh: She's always flirting with me Jack: Well, I can help you guys defeat her if you want! Hey what are your names anyway? Blowaway: Blowaway, and this are the Trapper PAWS Jack: Nice to meet you all, now let's go! Guesh: I'm not sure if i should go Jack: Oh come on, even if I get nervous around Lunar, I will one day stir up some courage to ask her out! Guesh: It's just that she is a bit pushy. Jack: So, whoever this Melody is, I can take her! Guesh: Okay... Blowaway: Where is she? Space Alien: Looks like she's at a bank! Guesh: No one is with her? Victoria: Well, there is a Black Mixed Breed! Guesh: Is she armed? Victoria: Well, she does have a grappling hook and some Night Visions Goggles Guesh: OK... this might be dangerous, let's go! Jack: Wait for me! (they arrive at the bank) Melody: He will love it my prince, you just need the money.. Lunar: Yes, master! Melody: Just do it my prince! Lunar: Yes master! Jack: Oh no, Lunar! She's under her control! Guesh: I feared it was her... Melody: Who we have here, isn't it prince Guesh and some other princes? Space Alien: We are the Trapper PAWS, and we won't let you cause anymore havoc! Melody: Come on my prince, that isn't fun... and I guess prince Guesh is with you Space Alien: No it isn't stop your heinous crimes! Melody: And i guess i have to...what surprise me the most is you trust Guesh? Jack: Maybe some explosives will seal the deal! (He throws a bomb at Melody) Melody: Ah... no fun, my prince Space Alien: Prince this! (He uses his space bubble gun) Space Alien: Blowaway, throw the cube at her! Blowaway: Where is she? Guesh: Um... guys.... Jack: Yes? Melody: Come on prince Guesh...Don't you remember the fun we had during the jail break? Blowaway: Is she...flirting? Space Alien: Looks like it Melody: join me...we will be together again Guesh: Explode her again! (Jack throws a dynamite stick at her) Melody: Agh...what was that for my prince!? Jack: Give back Lunar you she-devil! Melody: don't take me so low (explodes) Jack: *Scoffs* Your melody was WAY off! Get it? Guesh: Not funny... (throws a cube at Melody) Melody: Wait my prince, I cannot be captured! Noooooooooo! Jack: Take that you she-devil! Melody: (Inside Cube) You know I can get out when I want but...this place looks nice Jack: Oh man, Lunar are you okay?! I was SO worried! I mean.... She didn't hurt you did she? Lunar: Yeah, I'm fine...Thank you so much for saving me Jack. Jack: (Lovestruck) Y-Y-You're welcome.... Blowaway: Thanks for helping us Jack! Jack: No problem! Blowaway: Want to join us? Jack: Sure! (Flashback ends) Guesh: it was really uncomfortable (behind rubble) Rubble: Gah! Where did you come from?! Guesh: just came back Rubble: Well don't scare me like that! Guesh: sorry...anyway, who was next? Rubble: Hey! That's my line! (Signals Guesh to scram) Guesh: Ok, calm down. I'll go Rubble: Anyway, did you help Jack out in him winning over his Crush's heart? Blowaway: nope, that is up to him Rubble: Wonder how that went down... Blowaway: I don't know... Blowaway: anyway, the next one is... Rubble: Luna? Blowaway: she joined the same day Rubble: Oh, anyway... Blowaway: The next one was Emiko Rubble: Katie's cousin? Blowaway: Yep! Rubble: Wonder how she joined... Blowaway: Sit back and enjoy the flashback! Rubble: Ready Blowaway sir! Chapter 14: How Emiko Joined (Flashback to Guesh getting ready for the finals in a Karate Tournament) Guesh: waiting for his combat in a karate tournament Jack: Hey there Guesh! Guesh: hi... Who else is competing? Jack: Someone named Emiko... Guesh: Mph? I thought I was on the man category... Jack: Looks like it's mixed... Guesh: Oh... Jack: Even so, you should be fine with whatever breed she is. Now go get em! Guesh: I don't need luck, so don't say good luck Jack: I didn't! (Guesh goes into the arena) Announcer: And in this corner, the winner of division A, Gueshwinderkeithing! (Guesh goes into the tatami) Announcer: And in this corner, the winner of division B, Emiko Forrester! Emiko: Yes! That's right! Prepare to be beaten down! Guesh: Just watch! (The two bow) Announcer: Shime! (Emiko then dashes towards Guesh and does a down kick) Guesh: Hey! I thought kicks lower than the wrist weren't allowed! Emiko: I am a tomboy, so I play by my own rules! (She then does a series of roundhouse kicks and ends with a flying dragon kick) Guesh: OK then (Guesh avoids and does a Urageri, but Emiko dodges it and does a forward hay maker. Guesh attacks with an Yakusuki (punch with the back hand) and intercepts her. Emiko then decides to dash and do a flying roundhouse) Guesh: Newbie! (Guesh avoids it allowing Emiko to fall in the tatami. Emiko then dodges it and does a judo throw on him) Guesh: i thought this was karate, isn't the judge doing something? Emiko: It's Japanese martial arts, it's the same! Guesh: It isn't! Emiko struggles to pin him, but Guesh kicks her off. Emiko does a bring it on pose but then Guesh roundhouse kicks her out of the tatami) Judge: One penalty class 1 for Emiko. Emiko: Aw.... Judge: Back to your positions....Shime! (Emiko then decides to do a flurry of punches but Guesh avoids the last one and counters but Emiko then avoids it and does a sweeping leg and pins him but Guesh kicks her off again. Emiko then does another bring it on pose and Guesh kicks her out of the tatami again) Judge: Penalty class one, one more and you are out Emiko: Ugh.... not again.... Guesh: Too easy... Emiko: Well, this last round is where I reign victorious! (She does a bring it on pose) Announcer: Begin! (Guesh punches Emiko but Emiko counters it and does an armlock. But Guesh breaks free and kicks her off. Emiko then does a series of back-flips and finishes with a powerful can't miss Roundhouse Kick and Guesh manages to avoid it) Emiko: What the!? (Guesh then kicks her out of the tatami) Emiko: Ow.... *Sigh* looks like I lost... Judge: Emiko Forrester, you are disqualified! Emiko: *Sigh* It's fine... I tried my best anyway... Announcer: It's over. Guesh: Not bad at all Emiko: Thanks, mind helping me up? Guesh: OK, sure. (helps her up) Emiko: I'm Emiko Guesh: Gueshwindigkeith, if you don't mind, ill be on my way Emiko: Oh wait! I heard of you! Guesh: Really? Emiko: Yeah! You were apart of that team that stopped that Dalmatian from robbing the bank! Guesh: You mean Melody? Emiko: Yeah! I wanna be apart of your team! Guesh: Sure, ask Blowaway when you see him Emiko: Thanks! (Flashback ends) Rubble: So did she ask you? Blowaway: She was actually bothering Guesh all day since she didn't know me Rubble: Oh... so who was next? By the way, how did your weapons become made of Capturenite? Blowaway: It was Iron Pup's idea...after some problems Rubble: Huh? Blowaway: Some broken weapons... Rubble: Wonder what was that like? Blowaway: Remember the comet that exploded? Rubble: Yeah? Blowaway: That's how we got Capturenite for the weapons, some parts landed on earth Rubble: Really? Wow.... Where did one of them land? Blowaway: One of them was at Farmer Yumi's farm Rubble: Wow... wonder what that was like? Blowaway: Get some flashback oil and I'll show you Rubble: Okay.. (He gives him a giant sized Flashback oil barrel) Blowaway: Where did you get it? Rubble: You really wanna know? Blowaway: Yes, I only get small bottles Rubble: It's a long story, but I don't wanna go through it Blowaway: Just tell me where Rubble: It was during my Pro Wrestling days, believe me, the champion who held that was a tough one! I had to body slam that guy many times! Blowaway: They gave you that as a prize? Rubble: Yep, and a nifty little belt too Blowaway: We only get money and a useless bottle of water Rubble: Pretty horrendous prize economy eh? Blowaway: No...only greedy announcers who don't like the name Blowaway and the Others. Rubble: Oh, okay... Blowaway: Ready for a flashback? Rubble: Ready! Chapter 15: How Farmer Yumi Joined (Flash to when a Capturenite Fragment lands on Farmer Yumi's Farm) Bettina: Moo! Farmer Yumi: What's wrong Bettina?! Bettina: Moo, moo! (Farmer Yumi seems a shooting star coming towards them) Farmer Yumi: Uh oh! (She ducks but it doesn't hit her, but her pitchfork starts to glow) Farmer Yumi: What's going on with my pitchfork?! (Her Pitchfork then turns into a crystal-like version of it, with the silver parts being Neon Green and the wood being Neon Green as well) Farmer Yumi: Ooo.... This can do well for those crows! (Her Pitchfork then morphs into a sword) Farmer Yumi: Whoa! Or maybe even a few rotten apples! (It then morphs into a sniper rifle) Farmer Yumi: Or maybe even a batch of UFOwlets as well! (Her sniper rifle fires randomly) Farmer Yumi: Whoa! How are you supposed to control this thing!? Blowaway: Over there! (He ducks near the apples) Farmer Yumi: Gah! Someone stop this crazy thing! Xolo (takes the sniper rifle away) No se supone que tengas armas! (You aren't supposed to have weapons!) Farmer Yumi: Well, don't blame me! Some shooting star hit my Pitchfork causing it to transform! Xolo: Iron Pup, analisalo (Iron Pup, analyze it) Iron Pup: On it! (He scans it) 100% Capturenite! Blowaway: What? Farmer Yumi: What's Capturenite? Blowaway: Iron Pup can explain better. Iron Pup: It's an element we discovered while we were in space Blowaway: Hm... a weapon...with Capturenite... funny Farmer Yumi: But what's it doing here? Blowaway: The comet that had it exploded. Farmer Yumi: Comet? Iron Pup: That's where it came from. Blowaway: Yep! Farmer Yumi: Well, I'm not sure how to use it right. Can you guys teach me? Blowaway: If you join us, if not we'll just take it away! Farmer Yumi: Well, I could use a practice on my Ninja skills. I'm in! (flashback ends) Blowaway: That's it. Rubble: Wow! I wonder how Farmer Yumi was with her skills? Blowaway: Meh, she was okay Rubble: Like you were any better? Blowaway: Want to test me? Rubble: Sure! But I'll warn you, I'm a heavyweight so you're gonna have a tough time pinning me down! Bring it on! (Blowaway easily pins him down) Rubble: (Struggles to get out of the pin) Hey no fair!! Blowaway: I won. Rubble: I wasn't ready! Blowaway: You said bring it on! Rubble: We didn't even bow first! Blowaway: This is a street fight, there are no rules! Rubble: Sigh... good point... then again I bet Biscotti was tougher! Blowaway: Nope. Rubble: Really? And I bet she was next. Blowaway: Yep, but I ran out of flashback oil again! Rubble: I'm on it! Guesh: You don't want to show how she defeated you, do you? Rubble: Well... Yeah! Blowaway: I won't show that! Rubble: Aw.... Cause it's too dangerous? Guesh: Cause she kicked his tail! Rubble: Well, someone is a little chicken! BAWK BAWK BAWK! Blowaway: Fine! Show it! Rubble: I'll let Guesh flashback this one! Take it away! Chapter 16: How Biscotti Joined (Guesh flashbacks to Farmer Yumi training within the Trapper PAWS' Dojo by beating down a training dummy) Farmer Yumi: Phew! How's that Blowaway? Blowaway: More speed! Farmer Yumi: On it! (She attacks the training dummy again, but a bit faster then before) Blowaway: Faster! (She attacks even faster) Blowaway: Cooler now. Farmer Yumi: Huh? Blowaway: You need style? Farmer Yumi: What do you mean by that? Isn't my outfit already cool? Blowaway: Try doing tricks while attacking! Farmer Yumi: Oh, you mean like this? (She attacks it and does a few backflips and starting running at the target and finishes with a roundhouse kick) Blowaway: Better! Farmer Yumi: Thought maybe the outfit thing can be resolved, but how Blowaway: Then paint it Farmer Yumi: Nah... we need a fashion designer on our team. But who?? Blowaway: For what? Farmer Yumi: That way our uniforms can be better, stronger, faster, harder! Did I say that in the right order? Blowaway: Mmhh...My grammar was never the best Farmer Yumi: Just not sure who.... ????: Did someone happen to say fashion???? Blowaway: She did. (A tan golden retriever in a pink beret and strawberry shirt appears) Biscotti: Well, I shall be able to help, I'm Biscotti by the way Blowaway: Listen I'm pretty sure we don't need better uniforms Biscotti: Oh really, well not to be rude, but your outfit is SO 5 months ago Blowaway: Hey, my wife made it! Biscotti: *Scoff* Sure, even if your wife was tougher then you, you couldn't even beat me! Blowaway: Is that a challenge? Biscotti: What else would it be, an invite to the DUH fest? Blowaway: Well, maybe.... Biscotti: Well then, prepare to be PWNED! Blowaway: Ready? Biscotti: Ready! I shall warn you, I am a black belt and very strong! Blowaway: Oh really? (Blowaway attacks her, but then Biscotti grabs his paw and bends it and then flips him) Biscotti: Really, now am I on your team or are we rivals Blowaway: Okay, fine! You're in! Biscotti: Great! And I have the PERFECT outfit for you to wear! (She then hands Blowaway a Sky Blue Suit with two Pink Diamonds on the front) Blowaway: I really prefer my old one Biscotti: You lost to me, so wear it! Blowaway: She made it before she passed away! Biscotti: Fine then, your loss. (To Farmer Yumi) Now about your so called Ninja outfit... Farmer Yumi: What's wrong with it? Biscotti: Well, it's not bad... but I feel like black is too cliche. Maybe since your a Farmer, you should go with green. Blowaway: Nah, I'd say that dark blue is a better choice Biscotti: Well, dark blue would fit for Cooper I think. Dark blue is more for Karate GIs Blowaway: Well yeah, but ninjas don't wear green! Biscotti: Then what DO they wear?! Farmer Yumi: Guys, guys chill out! I'm fine with Biscotti's suggestion. (Blowaway shows a picture of a Dark Blue ninja) Biscotti: Gr.... Fine! We'll go with your dumb idea! Blowaway: It's not dumb! Biscotti: Well one of those things I saw was dumb! And I don't mean the picture either! Blowaway: *sigh* Fine, go with it Biscotti: Yes! Now come with me Yumi, I need to do a few measures. Farmer Yumi: Alright, hope it goes well. Blowaway: How bad could it go? (5 minutes later) Biscotti: Ready to see the new and improved suit? Blowaway: Fine... Biscotti: Come on out Farmer Yumi! (Farmer Yumi comes out of the dressing room, wearing a neon green ninja suit, along with a ninja mask and bandana) Farmer Yumi: How do I look? Blowaway: You look like a flashlight! Farmer Yumi: Well, I'm sorta a fan of this! Blowaway: Well yeah, but a villain could spot you! Farmer Yumi: Which is why on missions, I'll change into a more darker suit. Blowaway: Then...why did you ask for it? Farmer Yumi: Mm... maybe it's best I just be invisible. Lucky for me I have just the trick that can help! Blowaway: And what would that be? Farmer Yumi: Watch this! (She does a crane pose and then a roundhouse and turns invisible) Blowaway: What the, where'd she go!??! Farmer Yumi: I'm hiding, can you find me? Blowaway: Well... (He kicks a wall) Farmer Yumi: Hehehe, not there! (Blowaway then kicks a pillar) Farmer Yumi: Tsk tsk, Swing and a miss! (Blowaway bumps with her) Farmer Yumi: That didn't hurt a bit! Keep looking! Blowaway kicks where he bumped with her) Farmer Yumi: Here's a hint, try looking above you! (Blowaway kicks the air) Farmer Yumi: You seem to be clueless, maybe this'll help! (She attacks Blowaway from the air, landing on him and tickling his tummy) Blowaway: (Laughing) Hey, quit it! Farmer Yumi: Hehe.. Blowaway: (keeps laughing) Stop! Farmer Yumi: Okay, I'll stop. Any villains on the board that we need to capture? Blowaway: No one's shown up yet. Farmer Yumi: Odd, oh well (She continues scratching Blowaway's tummy) (The flashback ends) Guesh: I think I'll control flashbacks to prevent him from avoiding all his defeats. Rubble: Good call, so who joined next? Blowaway: Agro. Rubble: The ninja? Guesh: All because Blowaway wasn't bright enough to bring Xolo here. Rubble: Wonder what that meant Guesh: We had met him in court. Rubble: Huh? Guesh: Let's just say they crossed Illegally Rubble: Oh, and that was a problem? Guesh: Yes Rubble: I thought you didn't get caught! Guesh: Who do think it was that spilled the beans? Rubble: Um.... Guesh: Agro. Rubble: He went with them as well? Guesh: He saw them... Rubble: How?! Does that guy have a job as a watchman? Guesh: He's a ninja. Rubble: Okay.... guessing another flashback is in place? Guesh: Yep! Rubble: Alright, better lay back and relax for this one. Chapter 17: How Agro Joined (Flashback to Blowaway, Iron Pup and Xolo in court) Xolo: Grna plan Blowaway! (Great plan Blowaway!) Iron Pup: Don't blame him! Xolo: No fue muy astuto... (He wasn't very stealthy...) Iron Pup: Oh come on, he got us out the first time! Xolo: Quien nos vio? (Who saw us?) Iron Pup: How should I know!? Blowaway: Will you two please stop fighting?! Iron Pup: Good point, court's about to start. Judge: Court is now in session! Prosecutor: Your honor, the defense is accused for crossing the border of Mexico illegally. Xolo: Mentiras! (Lies!) Iron Pup: Shut up. Prosecutor: I call to the stand, Agro. Agro: They did it! I saw it! Iron Pup: You lie like a rug! Agro: Show the video! (The TV shows it, but it acts in static) Agro: Uh? (The TV's screen then shows an Animatronic Fox lunging at the camera. A Computer Chip/Calico mix jumps out of it) Agro: Who are you?! Y2K Kat: (Glitching) Too much.... Must be s-s-topeedededed.... HELP ME!!!!!!! (Turns into a scary form) Blowaway: What?! (A Rug with a Boombox torso bursts in) Rug Step: Someone call my name earlier??? Agro: Who are you?! Bull Horn: Ignore him, if you ask me... The Crime Bokan will show you true chaos! Agro: Oh no. You won't! (The ground starts to shake) Blowaway: What?! (A green earthworm pops out) Bookworm: Prepare to become a bookmark! Blowaway: We don't have weapons! (Ymeow skates in) Ymeow: Then maybe you should think fast! (She throws an Ice ball but Blowaway avoids) Bookworm: Time for you to become red all over! (Agro attacks Bookworm) Bookworm: Gahaouch!!! Agro: Stop now! Y2K Kat: (Glitching) W-W0N'T Naught bee contr0lled! (Agro attacks Y2K Kat) Y2K Kat: (Glitching) G-G-GAcj WWW!!! Make bme eeknom hood! Agro: What? Y2K Kat: (Glitching) Ma-ekme beceome ggod, stop pawns ove ight bider! Agro: I don't understand? Iron Pup: I think she wants us to capture her! (Blowaway throws a cube at Y2K Kat) Y2K Kat: (Glitching) T-hanklp TAHN YOU!!!! Category:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon Movies